


Key

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Key

It was strange how nervous this made him. Luke looked at the little item in his hand and swallowed. He hadn’t done this before. He was a loner, always had been... and until not so long ago, had firmly believed he always would be. 

Until someone had waltzed into his life without so much as a by-your-leave, an unholy combination of dimples, messy golden curls, beautiful blue eyes, and a backside that was to die for. 

Iolaus had wandered into his shop one day looking for a book he had read about on the web, and there had been no going back. Luke had been lost hook, line and sinker. 

Since Iolaus had stumbled into his bookshop about five minutes before closing time Luke had asked him out for a coffee, a coffee that Iolaus had insisted on paying for since he had made Luke work overtime to find the book in question. 

As it turned out, Iolaus had quite the interest in antique books. 

Sometimes Luke wondered for how long Iolaus had actually had this passion. Not that he was complaining. 

Then there was a dinner, and a night out in Luke’s favourite bar featuring an unbearable hour of agony playing pool with someone with an arse that gorgeous. 

It had sparked the moment they had been about to say goodnight to head their separate ways that evening. And Iolaus had simply taken hold of Luke’s hands with a dimpled grin, and Luke had taken him home. 

Of course he had soon learned the reason for Iolaus’ hesitation to take Luke home in turn. He shared a place with two friends who were nosy, a little rowdy, friendly, but in all, had no great respect for privacy. Trying to make out in Iolaus’ room had pretty soon turned out to be a waste of time. 

So now, over time, a few of Iolaus’ things had ended up permanently at Luke’s place. A few items of underwear and a pair of socks and a T-shirt at first, a spare toothbrush and deodorant. A few more pieces of clothing had soon followed, together with a bottle of shampoo. Pictures of the two of them appeared on the fridge and blue-tacked to various doors. 

It all had led to this moment, Luke standing in his shop waiting for Iolaus finishing his shift and popping over for dinner. 

“Hey!” Iolaus stormed through the door, making the little bells explode in frantic jingles, just like the first time, just like always. “Sorry I’m late, I missed the subway by like twenty seconds.”  
“No worries,” Luke said and closed and locked the door behind him. “I managed to not burn dinner.”  
“Smells nice,” Iolaus remarked and walked past the Room and through the hallway as if he belonged here.

Which in a way, he did. Which Luke wanted to make sure of, today. 

“Finally,” Iolaus groaned as he fell into the sofa. “I haven’t been able to sit down since lunch.”

Luke sat down next to him with a slightly nervous smile. Iolaus immediately picked up on it and lifted his eyebrows. 

“Iolaus...” Luke took a deep breath. 

Iolaus leaned forward, his eyes widening slightly.

“See,” Luke went on. “I mean... you’re staying here so much that it almost feels as if you live here. I think you sleep here more often than you do at your own place.”  
The smile on Iolaus’ face all but vanished. “Is that a problem?”  
“What?” Luke vehemently shook his head. “No! Which is my point... so...”

Looking slightly less worried, Iolaus nodded at him to go on. 

“It’s just...” Luke looked at his hand and the item he was hiding. “I thought you... you like it here, and your flatmates are nice but they are -”  
“Dumbasses,” Iolaus cut in. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I like them, but they’re annoying five kinds of crap out of me sometimes.”

“My point exactly.” Luke took another deep breath. “So, I thought... instead of always having to wait for me and wasting money on a place you hardly live in anymore...” He opened his hand and showed Iolaus the key. “You could move in here?”

Iolaus stared at the key, at Luke’s face, and at the key, and back at Luke’s face. Then his nervous smile turned into a ridiculously huge grin. He threw his arms around Luke’s neck and before the latter had a chance to even take another breath, Iolaus was kissing the everliving daylight out of him. 

“I guess that means yes,” Luke chuckled breathlessly when Iolaus finally let go of him.   
“You bet it does,” Iolaus replied, buried his fingers into Luke’s hair and went back down on him for a second round.


End file.
